


The Hunter

by SkyLLeX



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Caring, Claiming Marks, F/M, Homeworld - Freeform, Hunt, Kidnapping, Pregnancy Scares, Prey - Freeform, Public Claiming, Ritual interfacing, Yautja, Yautja culture, Yautja/human relationship, mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLLeX/pseuds/SkyLLeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day for a group of young adults who was camping in the middle of a forest until the night, one by one they are killed by something they did not expected, a young yautja who is searching for a mate. Elysia, a young woman is spotted by the young predator who chose her to be his mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, I do not own Predator but the O.c are mine! I hope you'll enjoy my story! The Yautja culture will be explain in the story, it will probably more clear for you...

** _The Shooting Star_ **

 

She breathed the fresh air of the forest, feeling the smell of big pines and white birch of Quebec. It was a great day to go camping in friendly company, the air was cool and no noise connecting to civilization could be heard, only the rustling of the trees and the gentle birdsong could be heard. There was no phone signal or near civilization, they were more than 4 hours to reach the nearest town. A perfect paradise for wilderness camping and hunt game. They had walked for more than one hour to get to the scene of the chosen camp named "Anishnabe plain." It was a place where her ancestors hunted big game such as moose and black bear. Her great-grandfather told her that every year his father would chase a demonic being who hunted men and abducted their daughters, they said it was a Windigo which deprived their daughters to reproduce. He was a tall and strong that be refuse to choose the path of the Great Spirit, they devoured men with cold blood. It was an old story.  
  
It was an old story that he had before dying of old age in his deathbed. Looking back she sighed with sadness, there was so much history she loved being told by his great-grandfather. He had the gift to count stories of ancestors, it kept the ancient tradition of his clan because it was stories that drew from the lessons at the end of them. In short, she drove the thoughts and back to reality, it was time to build the camp. Her friends laughed at full brightness in the plain, their friend named Samuel was screaming in terror after seeing a non-toxic snake, any race were toxic to Canada. She laughed softly.  
  
-Don't tell me that you are afraid of this poor thing! It's harmless! she said with a tinkling laugh. He look at her with large almond brown eyes, then smiled and laughed his big laugh. It was a raw but with a fragile heart, his chestnut hair swinging in the gentle current. He had nothing of a brute like his twin brother named Edmon. Edmon was a brute who brutalized the lower beings than himself as his brother who refused to be like him. Samuel was the youngest, he was the youngest of the family and his brother was the juvenile. Samuel was laughing with his friends, it was like his second family where he felt at home. After a few minutes of the event they decided it was time to climb the aunt to sleep the next night. Each person had his job to do, one went to get water not far from the place brook, one preparing the food reserve for The Week, one was collecting wood, two people prepared the two aunts to sleep and finally Elysia preparing traps for intruders who dare to approach the camp of the six young adults.  
 

* * *

  
After a few hours, they decided to prepare the diner for tonight. they chose to roast a hare which was too near the camp out of curiosity and was killed by the trap installed by the young woman before, Elysia had carved up his bones and his soft fur. Proud of her, she kept the fur to remove the flesh that remained on the fur, she had placed on a support, the stretched skin to scrape the flesh that remained with a special rock given by her grandfather himself. It had taken more than one hour to scrape with her flint after placing some pitfalls round about the camp. Her friends was about to throwing up after seeing her working on the fur. The sun set slowly behind the mountains, the moon rose in turn to take up, darkness was felt in the woods, you could hear the howling of wolves not far away. Fire danced in the plain illuminating the area around the camp, Alicia, a young white female preparing paper plates for dinner. They cut each a piece of meat from the hare, there was little bit of meat but ate without much concern in. It was a good taste.  
  
-Guys! We should thank for the meat! Elysia trap the hare so I thank her for the diner! Without her, we'll eat a disgusting sandwich from Alicia! Said Raphael while laughing after being hit by Alicia who was laughing from his joke. A wave of laugh hit the small group of six young adults, it was a beautiful diner, everybody thank to Elysia who was blushing. She was proud of herself, because she trap a hare by herself with the help of her grandfather who teach her how to install a trap. They were talking of stuff when Samuel look in the sky and saw a shooting star.  
  
-Everybody look up! A fucking shooting star! He said with a big smile, Laryanne, another young adult look at the sky and noticed something was wrong, it didn't seem normal as usual. Her green eyes narrowed to better see the strange star and noticed that the star mentioned by Samuel swelled visibly. The famous star was actually a meteorite was going to crash on Earth, a thunderous noise was heard when the meteor in question entered the ozone layer with a deafening noise. The thing transform into a huge fireball and went crashing not far behind the mountains. The six adults looked stunned by what he had seen, their eyes were wide open. Alec, a young man with blond hair began to swear by what he had seen, he smiled to the fullest. They had all seen the meteor crashing with great noise behind the mountains. All could not believe of what they had seen, it was extremely rare to see a meteor crashing especially as the place was close to the camp, the mountains were not far from the camp.  
  
-Hey! We should go see it! Said Alec excited, Jordan the tallest man of the group respond with his small voice:  
  
-Not tonight, it's dark and predators are chasing, it's dangerous, He said. We should go tomorrow in the morning.  
  
Alec sigh and nooded, he know that it was dangerous to go in the night, they have no weapon to defend themself. Elysia look up in the sky and had a strange feeling that it will change their life, she send a wish to the sky for her ancestors will protect them from what she felt. She know that when she felt something like that, it happens a bad thing like the time when she felt something happens to her father who had an accident with his car, he died in the hopital because one of his rib crush his heart. She chase this thought and her feeling and returned to reality, it's just a meteor after all, it's not like a spaceship like she seen on many science fiction movies. She look at her friends and smile, they were all excited for tomorrow, in their eyes we can see star shining from the excitement. They were talking about to prepare the stuff to bring for the long walk tomorrow, she smile and enter in the conversation.  
  
-Ely! You're the only one who know better this forest than us, so we decided you will be the leader of the group tomorrow! Said Larryane with her most beautiful eyes, people were always dating her because she was one of the most beautiful woman in the school, she was always wearing sexy clothes and underwears. She smile back and nodd.  
  
-Aww! Thanks Ely! She jump on her and hug her. She was kinda childish but have a big golden heart, she seem bitchy but she wasn't. She was always helping and support her friends when they were in dificult. Alicia check the hour and jump.  
  
-We should sleep if we want to be in full form tomorrow, it's almost midnight, She said while hiding the foods for the week from animals who can have luck without being trapped and killed by the trap. Jordan yawned and noded, it was time to sleep, they had a big day and everybody were tired and almost sleepy. They all prepared to sleep when Elysia told them that she will wash herself in the river near the camp, she warned them if someone had the idea to spy her while she was washing herself, they'll had her foot in their face. She took what she need and think about a flashlight, it was dark and the fire was not enough strong to illuminate the river. She took it and walk away the camp to the river, she undressed herself and put her feet in the river. The river was kinda cold and black, the moon was reflected in the water, everything was calm, just the hooting of the owl was heard and the air stream which was rustling trees. There was a fall of three meters high, it was a beautiful night, calm too much calm. The hooting wasn't heard anymore, the air stream stopped. She look around and felt observed, something was wrong.


	2. The Hunter lar'ja-bhu'ja (dark Spirit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This will be the beginning of all that nightmare! Be ready to heavy breathing! no... I'm joking! You won't heavy breathing! Anyway! This will be more soon

##  _**The Hunter lar'ja-bhu'ja (dark Spirit)** _

 

The predator was observing her on a big tree, hiding in the shadow of the night. The human was perfect to be the mate of the yautja, she have all the quality requires his taste, she was beautiful for her species, her skin was a pretty pale brown with big dark brown eyes who seem black in the night. She was naked in the river near the fall, she was washing her skin with a soft tissue. Her hairs was dark brown, almost black. She was tall and muscular, her breast was a good shape, enough to feed offspring of his kind, he was on earth to search a female because the females yautja on his homeworld does not satisfy him, they were strong yes but really aggressive about other females who try to stole her mate.  
  
They were aggressive too, they can be aggressive on the male, the females were much tall and bigger than the male, they control the homeworld but not about the punishment on bad blood or war. They generally occupied by their pups or the home, sometimes, when they have free time, they come to hunt with males and get trophies. Sometimes, they can even be the leader of the hunt and the male leader is the second in command, if the male refuse, the female chalenge the male but it's rare for their specie because the females were much stronger than the males. The human specie were much different from the homeworld of the yautja specie, females are generally much weaker than the males and the males control almost everything. The Yautja was observing Elysia and tilted his head to the side, he noticed that the young woman know that something was wrong, she know that he was somewhere hiden from her. Everything was silent like the nature knew he was there, a mighty predator who was waiting. The human weren't anymore in the hight food chain like usual, they were now in the second place of it. Elysia was observing all around her, the owl had stopped hooting as usual, the small brushes and tree had stopped rustling from the air stream.  
  
-Hello? Please guys... I told you not to come here! She yelled hope that someone respond to her yells but none had respond. She was starting to feel fear about what she felt earlier after the crash of the meteor. She knows she should have alerted about her bad feelings but she didn't, believed it was nothing more, just fear.  
  
 _*Thump*_  
  
She froze, something had fall near her, just the other side of the river and her camp. She look in the direction, and let out a small yell, something had materialized in front her, between a big tree and some bushes. Her eyes widened of terror accustomed of the dark night, it wasn't a human or an animal, it was humanoid. She turn of the opposite of him and start to swim away from him while screaming for her friends to go away, her heart start racing faster and faster. The thing let out a big roar as a big male lion, his roar was like a battle cry or a scream of victory, her friends was running toward her until they noticed the big creature behind her following Elysia in the water of the river. They start encouraging her to be faster and one yelling at Samuel to go grab some flashlights, Alicia took the flashlight of Elysia laided on a rock and illuminate the creature and scream of terror.  
  
He was more bigger than a human and an animal, Their eyes widened of horror, The predator was approaching her faster, they start to yelling at her to go faster. Raphael grab her by the arm and start running with the other, he give her his oversize black Jacket to hide her naked body, it doesn't matter to see her naked because they were in danger to death. The thing roared again of anger, they were stealing his target, his very soon mate. Suddenly he stopped, if he killed them all, it will maybe proved to her he was strong and full of skills, it will probably impress her and she will take him as a mate, at this thought, he chuckled. He will prove to her he worth her to be his mate and make some strong pups. He armed his Plasma caster of full energy and start to run after them, the hunt had begin, his prey will fear him and his female who he had choose earlier will be his. He roar in the night.


	3. Sweet Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know... the chapter before was kinda short, here this one is more longer! Hope you enjoy this story!

##  ** _Sweet Death_ **

 

They were running without stopping only to help Laryanne or someone else to relieve, the bloods who is running in their veins was filled of adrenaline. Elysia who was naked was running gracefully through the tree and bushes trying to be concentrate to drive them on the good trail to reach the car further the camp, it was difficult because of the thing behind them who was chasing them for something they don't know. It was the middle of the night and it was dark in the middle of the forest, there was some chance to get lost in the forest night. The small group began to more and more panicked and worry about what would happen if they got lost in the forest and especially not to hear the great roar humanoid behind. The silence was back in the forest, apart from their heavy breathing, the moon and the stars shone in the sky as if to reassure them with their soft light. Elysia looked up and watched the sky with the stars to lead her friends to the car like her grandfather had shown her when she was younger. After a moment of waiting, Laryanne and Alec sat on a tree who was on the ground, she stayed a few seconds and remembered that she had a jacket on her soft back. She lowered her head embarrassed and looked up at her friends while blushing.  
  
-Can someone pass me something to hide my lower region? She asked not sure about it and lower her eyes softly. It was not the good moment for that and she know it, everybody was swallowing to hide their fear. Samuel looked up and grab something in his pochet of his jacket silently.  
  
-I took it when Raph yell at me to grab some flashlights so... I thought about you and grab your under wear... I lost your bra while running..., he said shaken by what happened earlier. The young woman look at him and nodded to thank him smiling to reassure him.  
  
-What we're gonna do now? This... "Thing" is chasing us! Did you noticed that? It was running after us! Alec said, terror in his small voice filled of fear. No-one did not expected to this suddenly situation, before being chased by an unknown creature, they were passing a good day and a good night until everything changed into a nightmare. Everybody look at Elysia, Alicia  
  
-Ely, we know that you came here several times in the past...You're the only one who know the most this forrest, what I mean it's you should lead us to security, Alicia said with a serious voice, her friends know that she was the only one who can help them to lead them from this big nightmare. At this comment, she gasp, she never did it in the past, only alone. She never lead anybody, only herself in the past. She bitted her lips for a moment and answer.  
  
-I... I'll try but I can't be sure that we will be in security in the car, it's maybe chasing us but did you noticed his weapons on his shoulder? It looks like a gun, and, She bited her lips further until it bleed a litle bit. When I saw it appear on the river bank, it materialized in front of me... She said while bitten her lips again of nervosity.  
  
-wait... What!? Samuel said, his eyes widened of terror. This thing can turn into invisibility!? Elysia nooded responding to the answer, her friends gasp of horror, if he can, then they are dead. The humanity did not reach this kind of technology earlier, it was pratically impossible for them with their technology.  
  
-So... Are he an alien? Raphael said whispering.  
  
-I guess yes, said Laryanne while Elysia was putting her underwear faster. Alec stand up quickly look around slowly panicking, his eyes were widened and his ears were on alert, he was looking for something behind him and around the group.  
  
-D... did you heard that? something's near... everybody shut up! He exclaimed whispering, The group started to looking around panicking, there is something observing them. Suddenly, a bird took off behind Raphael, he yell of fear until he noticed it was just a bird, a small bird who have been afraid. They all sighed of relief, it was just a bird who took off.  
  
-We should move, we don't know where he is, Elysia said with a serious voice, she took a flashlight from Samuel who handed her a flashlight, Laryanne stand up full of adrenaline after the bird who took off earlier.  
  
-Ely... said Alicia.  
  
-What? Elysia turned toward her friend who was pale like a ghost.  
  
-It wasn't me... Said Alicia eyes widened of terror and pale as a ghost, her voise was shaken. Everybody froze of terror eyes widened.  
  
-Ely...  
  
They all look around searching for the sound source, they were all terrified, the name was hear behind a tree then behind Samuel who jump and fast as he could, he was near Elysia, locked his hand on her hand. They were all terrified, they were all looking around trying to find the monster who was chasing them. The young woman who was the leader of the group whispered for the other.  
  
-when I say "Run"... everybody run following me where I'll go, She whispered and add. I know where we can go, the stars is in our side.  
  
They waited a moment, heavy breathing of fear, when suddenly, Elysia scream the start word. She run fast as she can with her flashlights to see the pitfalls in her way, her friends was following her, afraid of being killed by an unknown creature. They were running, full of adrenaline through the dark forest, the creature roar behind them. He was following them and seem more faster than the group, Samuel who was the last of them, scream of terror. He know that he was just behind him, he was running fast as he can but not enough, he ran more slowly than the others. He was maybe strong but not fast as the other, he was panicking and almost crying of fear.  
  
The predator grab him by the arm and throw him a few meters further of the group while roaring, Alicia start screaming his name in terror. Alec who stop running grab her arm and forced to her to continue. The others were waiting for them, they all knew that they don't stand a chance against the creature and it was better to continue. Samuel was screaming and moaning of pain, one of his ribs had broken in his fall, he had hit a tree. The creature approach growling of satisfaction, in one gesture he grab Samuel easily by his neck as if he weighted nothing, one of his wrist twitched in a movement and a spear appear at the end of it. Alicia eyes widened of horor and scream, the predator waited a moment savoring this moment, his pray was terrified and was squirming of fear to break his grip. He raise his spear and pierced him through the body of his prey, his eyes were widened of terror and pain, he stopped squirming and small tears fall of his cheeck. Blood was dripping from his mouth, his white T-shirt was now red as his blood, a big circle was forming on his stomach where the spear had pierced him. Alicia fall on the ground and scream, Alec grab her by an arm while Raphael grab her by the other to forced her to run away from this nightmare. She was squirming trying to go away, but their grip was strong and start running forcing her to follow. Elysia was in shock, Samuel was dead now, killed by the enemy, his eyes were now lifeless, he died and will never come back to laugh with them. She turned around and continue running, Laryanne was crying a river, they were all hurted in their heart, they all saw him died by this deadly grib. Alec and Raphael was sobbing and Elysia, tears were forming in her eyes. This have to be a nightmare, when she'll woke in her bed, everything will be fine but unfortunetly, it wasn't. It hurt too much to be a dream. They were running when they heard his roar. His roar of victory...


	4. The Break

Tiredness was being felt in the group of young adults, scratches appeared each spanned in the forest. Bushes scratched their legs and some branches lacerated their young face, be in danger of death was not provided in their activity between friends. None of them was sure about to get out alive from this horrible nightmare, their only hope rested on the shoulders of the young woman named Elysia, she was the only one who know the forest and these dangers. She had all the qualities required in leadership and knew how to survive in the forest in an accident, she hunted small and large single game. The young woman was not at urban woman type, it was like, for some woman of her age, a wild and dangerous woman for the society. She kept ancestrals traditions of her nation to show the people of Canada that the Indian was not savage and scalped everything that moves but good people who have respect for the forest knowing that they are not gods, but humans who are part of the food chain of nature. They know that every being is equal, they kill to feed and breed for balance and be able to have children with whom it will be their pride. It was a dream she had since she was young, she wanted to show the world that each culture have their pride, unfortunately she did not know if one day it would come true knowing they were chased by a bloodthirsty creature.  
  
-"Ely... We are tired, we need to take a break", Alec said with a shaky voice, his legs were trembling asking a break."We can't continue like that, we are all tired!  
  
-"Sure, but not long as the one before", Elysia said with a tired voice, her whole body was aching after running like she never did. "We all know what would happen if we rest too much time"  
  
-"I can't believe that you leave Sam behind!" Alicia spoke anger in her voice, tears falling down on her hot cheeks."He died by your fault! If we had help him, he will be alive in our side!" She was out of her, she was too much loud for their security. Raphael took her hand in his, trying to calm her down but failed after received a slap on the right cheek. "Everything is your fault! It should have been you to be killed!" She cried out and fall on her knees. Elysia stand shocked by the words of her friends and approach. Alicia look up and have been slap in her right cheek, she fall down on her side and look up crying.  
  
-"If you're alive it's because of me! Stop being a Bitch and grow a bit! We don't stand a chance against him, we are defendless and he's more strong than us! Did you saw him throw him away!? His weight was nothing for him! She yelled at her angrily, she was trembling in anger. Laryanne approach and put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down, Elysia was crying of anger and sadness, she took a deep breath and calm a little bit. "Let's move."  
 

* * *

  
The Yautja was observing them, amused by the event. His female was perfect, she was the leader of the group and seem angry about the other female who have blond hair with grey eyes. She was showing her the truth, she was right about it because they don't stand a chance against him, not even his chosen female. He was strong, one of the most strong young blood in his clan, he received the respect of the Elders in his clan. It was a great honor to have the respect of the Elders, he was honorable and proud of himself, even his mother and his dad. He passed the ritual of passage with great sucess, some females of his specie was trying to attract him, but they all failed. The thing he hate it was seeing those males in the side of his favorite chosen female, he will claim her in public and show move of claiming a female, if the human male was claiming her, he have the right to challenge him in a dual to death until one of them won the dual. The dual to death was practicing in his clan when they were claiming the same female, the stronger won and finally claim his prize wich was the female, when a female was his, they let a mark on her to show the others that she was taken. It arrive sometimes that a male challenge an another male to claim the female of the other, when the male who challenge the other one won, he make his mark on the ancient one. This practice was really rare and was almost forgotten by the clan. He growled softly, they were moving to continue the trail, while they were running after seeing him killing the large male, he spotted the car of the humans with an engine to spotted where his preys were hiden, he destroyed the wheels of the car, knowing that they can't go anywhere without it. He tilted his head on the side and stand up on the plugged where he was observing his preys. He look toward a tall man, he will be his second prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter is short because my laptop is freezing and close by itself! The next chapter will be more long I promise!


	5. Theory of Jordan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is!

They walked without stopping for fear of being next on the black list of the predator, Jordan walked with a decided and vigorous. It may not be looked courageous and quick-witted man, but he had great intellect and theories that prove just most of the time. He thought that what happened during the last events, these thoughts were driving a hundred miles an hour. He observed every fact and act of the creature pursuers despite the danger of death that prevailed permanently, several theories were formed in his head. One by one, they eliminated thanks to the justification of what he had seen and heard. Sweat beaded his frond due to exhaustion from walking non-stopped since what happened with Alicia and Elysia and due to the fact of thinking too much, after a moment, he shouted to stop. One theory seemed relevant to their situation, the group turned to him with a question mark on their face.  
  
-"I have a theory", He said catching breath, the group looked for a moment and decided to take a short break to hear his theory. They were on their way due to the fact that nature was unusually quiet and simple noise made them jump, they sat on the ground looking around with their flashlights. He licked his lips and spoke."I think I understand why they hunt us like game", he said closing his eyes of tiredness. "I think he's searching for something or he's chasing us because it's in his religion something like that." He bite his lips and add. "You guys heard his roar after killed... Samuel?"They nodded sadly. "He roar because it was his prey that he chose, his roar was a sign of victory", He said filled of terror.  
  
-"You are telling us that he kill for fun?", Said Larryanne, everybody looked at her.  
  
-"Yes, he kill the strongers then after he kill the weakers until no-one is still alive" He said while taking a big breath.  
  
-"And if he's searching for something? Ask Alec.  
  
-"If he's searching for something, well, I think he will kill us whatever our strengh"  
  
-"But, what is this thing is searching for if it was it?" Ask this time Raphael.  
  
-"I think if it it, he's searching for  a... Mate", everybody gasped. "He kill us because he want to show to the chosen one he's stronger than her comrads around her." Alicia look at him smiling madly then laughed.  
  
-"Where the fuck did you take that joke!? We're about to die and you... You're telling us a joke!" She said while laughing madly at him, she was turning insane due to the last events of the night.  
  
-"Alicia, I'm not joking, I'm telling the truth! Stop laughing and calm down! He will heard us! He said while stand on his feet and approach her, she look at him approach. Suddenly she raise a pocket knife hided in her pocket of her jacket and stab him in the right shoulder, Elysia stand up instantly and jump on her. Jordan, eyes widened step back and look at his shoulder, the knife was still there and his shoulder was bleeding of a red liquid. He was about to pass out and fall on the ground, Alec catch him by his back before it happen. Elysia was fighting against Alicia who was taken by her madness, Alicia was screaming, crying of anger and madness. Both of them was on the ground fighting against each other for the victory. While they were fighting on the ground, a loud roar of anger filled the forest.  
  
They all freezing of fear, he was there, right in front of them with a spear in hand. No one was moving or running for safety, they were all terrified to be chosen as his prey, He walk slowly in front of them and stopped in front of Jordan who was gasping of pain, he looked at him for a moment and approach the two young womans who was still lying on the ground. He growled and roar like a lion, both of the womans gasp in terror waiting for his next move. He set little fellow position and raise a hand toward Elysia who stop breathing, he put his hand on her cheek and growl her name spelling wrong her name. He tilted his head on the side and make another growl then pourring to calm her down, She look at him eyes widened. She swallowed hardly and breath evily, the predator say her name and was nice with her, Jordan was right, he was searching for a mate and chose her to be his mate. He was killing to show her how strong he was, it was to impress her. Alicia slowly drew back, trying not to attract attention but missed her shot, the predator suddenly turned to her and issued angry grunts. Alicia jumped and tried to run away, unfortunately this was not the case, as he took it from her shoulder with a strong and steady hand. Its claws are planted deep in her shoulder sending pain signals to her brain.  
She gasped in pain and began to moan in pain, she tried to clear his iron handful but did only increase the pain. She cried out for help to her friends but no one respond to her help, he rose from its position by lifting the young woman who was crying for her life. The pain became more resented in her shoulder and blood began to trickle from his grasp. A dark red stain appear on her turquoise jacket, she cried again and again without getting any help from anyone. All were too frightening to approach for fear of being the next victim. Tears appear in the corners of the eyes of Elysia, helpless to the situation. She knew she had no chance in a group even less alone against the creature. The creature grabbed her other shoulder by the basis of her shoulder. He drew from the opposite direction both shoulders, Alicia screamed at in pierced eardrums. She squirmed in all directions but in vain, it made more anger and pleasure for the predator. He drew a more beautiful and a huge crash was heard, blood spurted from shoulder where the arm was torn before being savagely. Alicia eyes widened and scream painfully, she was still alive and was tortured painfully by the enemy. Alysia's eyes widened of horror, blood on her face, the creature was horrible. He was killing her friend who was taken by her madness, he was angry because she attack her savagely. The creature was always hidden and was always following them unnoticed by the others and her. It was scary and creepy, he was always find them without difficulty. She stand up unnoticed by the creature and took by the hand Laryanne and approach Raphael who was standing by the right side of Alec. Alicia was still  screaming and crying, she was slowly dying painfully and no-one was helping her. Jordan was still lying on the ground half dead, his life was dripping from his shoulder. Jordan look at Elysia painfully and weakly before he took his last breath and his eyes rolled upward. The pocket knife had touched an artery near his heart. The scream of Alicia was no more heard she freak out, She look behind and saw the predator and Alicia had disappear unnoticed. The game was not finished, it was still hunting them, only one survivors will be left alive and it was her. He chose her to be his mate, Jordan was right, he was searching a mate and he find one, her.


End file.
